Big City, Small World
by kayeaug04
Summary: Rachel is from the Big City and Quinn moved to the Big City. But they will both learn the that it is in fact a small world. Faberry end game, M rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story I have flying around in my head. Let me know if you think I should continue with it. For those who are reading my other story, I have not abandoned it! I am still working on it. Hopefully I will post it soon. **

**A/N: I do not own glee or it's characters.**

"Oh my god... Oh my god.. QUINN! Where are you?!" Brittany squealed as she ran out of her bedroom, that she shared with Santana.

Quinn ran out of their shared office to where she heard Brittany last, "Brittany where are you?" Quinn yelled back with a panic in her voice. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm perfectly fine Q, why would you ask me that?" Brittany asked as she spotted Quinn coming in the living room.

"Well for starters you were screaming-slash-squealing and you kept yelling 'Oh my god' . Which generally means you are in distress." Quinn huffed out as she plopped down on the loveseat. "So now that I know you not in any immediate danger, please do tell what has you squealing with delight."

"Yeah sorry about that." Brittany frowned as she sat next to Quinn. "I am just go so excited! I couldn't control what was coming out of me!"

"It's okay B, just tell me what has you so excited." Quinn said as she patted Brittany's leg trying to comfort her and then leaned into her side.

"Oh, thats right! Q you're never going to believe what Sanny just did!" Quinn motioned for her to continue. "Sanny just asked me to marry her!" Quinn could barely understand the last few words Brittany said, but she was able to put it all togehter and soon joined Brittany into the screaming celebration.

"Oh my god Brittany! Way to bury the lead! Congratulations. It's about San asked you, y'all have been together forever now!"

"I heard that!" Santana bellowed from the kitchen, where she was busting out their good Champaign, "You can't rush perfection, and our relationship is pure perfection! Now let's toast to my beautiful fiance!" Santana finished softly as she cast loving glances towards Brittany.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all grew up together in the small town of Lima, Ohio. They ran their school with an iron fist, the three of them were on the national ranked cheerleading team known around the country as the Cheerios. Quinn was the head cheerio or better known as 'head bitch in charge' or queen bee. Santana was her second in comand or inforcer, while Brittany was the one who brought the heart to the group, atleast that is what the kids at their school thought.

All three of them had struggles from home, Quinn and Santana both came from strict Catholic homes. Santana's family seemed to turn a blind eye to what was going on between her and Brittany. Their view was that as long as she didn't acknowledge it and they didn't acknowledge it then it wasn't happening, once some one brought it 'out of the closet' persay, then they would have a problem. That didn't mean that Santana had it easy, she still had to worry that one day her parent's would change their minds and decided that she wasn't worth the risk. Santana walk on egg shells while at home, all she needed to do was make it through high school then she could leave and never look back. That was the same plan Quinn lived by in high school, although her family wasn't as passive as Santana's. Both of her parents have a drinking problem and often took their anger out on each other and that included her. Quinn had learned early on how to conceal bruises from her fathers hand. She had learned to play the roll that was expected of her, she kept her thoughts and feeling to herself. All she had to do was make it 4 years before she could be her true self and never turn back. Brittany didn't have the strict Catholic family upbringing that both Santana and Quinn had, no she had parent's who would rather spend their time traveling the world then dealing with their child. The Pierce family often left Brittany in the care of her nanny.

Come May 2012 Brittany, Quinn, and Santana packed everything the could fit into Santana's Yukon and a small Uhaul and left for New York. They had all been accepted to colleges in New York City; Brittany was accepted to Juilliard to study dance, Santana was accepted into Columbia's Pre-med program and Quinn was accepted to NYU's art department. Luckily for them their parent's all held up their part of the unspoken deal to pay for their colleges, no questions asked. They just had to come up with the money to live and survive in the city. The three of them were smart enough to work and save every penny they made while in high school, so they had a nice little nest egg for when they first got the city.

*&* 

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed as he ran into the appartment from the roof top terrace, "You're not going to believe what just happened!"

Rachel was sitting in the window seat that looked out on the city around them. She had a quilt and one of her favorite books, enjoying the noise from below while she read and just relaxed. It was one of those rare moments where she didn't have a show, interviews, or a photo shoot to attend too. Rachel heard the excitement in Kurts voice as he ran in from upstairs, she knew he wasn't in any danger and had a pretty good idea what had him so excited. So Rachel decided to let him come to her, she neatly put her book mark in her book and then set it gently on the side table text to her before turning to face the direction Kurt was coming from. "Rachel there you are! Oh my god! The best thing just happened to me!" Kurt exclaimed as he ran to sit by her.

"Well don't hold out on me know Kurt! Tell me what has you squealing with delight." Rachel laughed out, she loved seeing her best friend so happy.

"Blaine asked me to marry him!" Kurt screamed out as he bounced around in his seat.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Rachel matched his enthusiasm as she pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations!"

"So I'm guessing he told you." Blaine said as he walked into the room, he had a giant smile plastered across his face.

"Yes he did." Rachel smiled as she stood up to pull Blaine into a hug, "Congratulations, you better treat him right! I love you both so much." Rachel said as she pulled out of her embrace with Blaine.

Rachel, Blaine and Kurt have been roommates for the better part of six years. Rachel was a New York City native, she was born in the Bronx and moved from burrow to burrow before her parents finally settled in the Upper West Side in Manhattan. When she graduated High school and started at NYADA she decided to move out of her parents house and into an apartment with one of her new bff's from school, Kurt. She didn't move far, they got an apartment in Greenwich. Rachel wanted her freedom, but also wanted to stay close to her Dad's. She ended up getting a full scholarship to NYADA, so the money that she was going to use on tuition was able to go towards the rent.

Rachel and Kurt surprisingly hit it off right away when they met at their freshman orientation. Kurt was trying to escape the close-mindedness of his small town, while Rachel never knew what living in a small town was like her dad's both came from small towns and often they would tell her what it was like growing up gay in those area's. Kurt only went to NYADA for a year before he decided to transfer to Parsons to pursue he dream of working in the fashion industry. He loved musicals, but he knew he would never be 'leading man' material and if he was being completely honest with himself, he was only truly happy when he was designing a new outfit.

Blaine got added to the roommate mix the following year, when he graduated and moved to New York to be with Kurt. He was also from the same small town as Kurt. Blaine didn't go to NYADA like Rachel and Kurt, even though he loved musicals and broadway he just love music more. So he attended NYU and studied music.

*&* 

It had been about a week since Brittany and Santana got engaged, so Quinn that it was time to sit them down and talk about their living situation. She had been thinking about it long before the engagement happened, just didn't know how to bring it up to her best friends. Quinn felt it was time to move out on her own, become a true adult one might say. She felt bad for thinking it for the longest time, because since she can remember its been Santana, Brittany and her against the world. But she knew Brittany was doing well in the shows she was in, so she knew that if she did decided to move out it wouldn't leave Santana and Brittany struggling to pay the rent. Santana made very little money, she tended bar a few nights a week but her main priority was studying. She was accepted to Columbia medical school.

So here she was sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking her morning coffee waiting for Santana and Brittany to make their morning appearance so she could break the news to them that she was looking for another place to live.

"Morning..." Santana grumbled as she made her way to the Kurieg machine to make her morning coffee. Brittany was a morning person so she skipped into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice as she sat with Quinn at the island. She knew not to say much until Santana had her coffee.

"Hey S and Britt, do you mind if I talk to y'all really quick..." Quinn said nervously, she wasn't sure how to even broach the topic of moving out. But she knew she need to let them know sooner rather than later, because she had a meeting with her realtor today to look at a few houses and apartments.

"Is it a serious talk? Because if it is I'mma need more coffee." Santana said as she eyed Quinn suspiciously.

"Depends on what you think is serious... " Quinn mumbled.

"Well is it more along the line of 'incurable disease' or 'radical new haircut'?" Brittany asked as she put cream cheese on her bagel.

"Wow..." Quinn laughed, "If you put it on that scale its more towards the radical new haircut.."

"Can we just get on with this conversation." Santana huffed out, "I would rather not spend all morning if this 'talk' is serious or not and rather just have the damn talk already!"

"So more coffee for you..." Quinn trailed off as she hopped out of her seat to make Santana another cup. "Anyways, I wanted to kind of see what y'all think about me... umm... I don't know... maybe umm... getting my own place?" Quinn mumbled that last part making both Brittany and Santana strain to hear here.

"You want to move out? Why?" Brittany asked quietly. Santana just looked at her like she wanted to slap her for making Brittany so sad.

"Yeah Q! Seriously why would you want to move out? If its about us having sex on your bed... Because you know we'll stop if it upsets you that much..."

"No, it's nothi.. Wait what?! You had sex on my bed?" Quinn looked mortified, "Why? Why would you have sex in my room?! You have your own god damn room! Shit I don't care if you have sex all of the fucking apartment, but my bed! Thats just fucking wrong!" Quinn was currently thinking about possibly burning her sheets and her bed.

"It wasn't like we did it often... Just a handful of times." Brittany shrugged. "We just like to switch it up every now and then..."

"Okay... Let's not talk about this right now..." Quinn shivered as she tried to un-hear what Brittany and Santana just told her. "Moving on... It had nothing to do with that, but now that you tell me that... ugh... Anyways, I just feel like it's time. Plus Santana is always complaining about me leaving my art stuff laying around and I would really like to have a studio in my house, this way when I get a creativity burst in the middle night I can work. I was going to look at least four bedroom houses this way y'all would have your own room when you stay the night... I just think its time..." Quinn shrugged as she struggled to get her point across. She didn't know how to explain it. All she knew was she had this gut feeling telling her it was time for her to fly on her own for awhile.

"I guess I get it..." Santana all but whispered. She did... she really did, but that didn't mean she had to like the idea. Quinn is her best friend, possibly even her soul mate. Yeah sure Brittany was the love of her life, but Quinn was her person. They had been through so much together, in he beginning it was them and some how she knew in the end it would be them. They always had each other's back, she was going to miss living with Quinn.

"Okay!" Brittany said as she clapped her hands together. "So we make a mandatory family dinner once a week and make sure to cherish the time we spend together that much more."

"Sounds good Britt!." Santana said as she tried to be happy for her friend. "So when are you going to start your hunt for a new place?"

"I actually have a meeting set up for this afternoon to go look at a few places." as Quinn said it she saw the Latina deflate a little bit. "Just so y'all know I'm not leaving Manhatten..." Quinn said trying to make it easier on her best friend.

*&* 

"Rachel I just don't understand why you think you need to move out!" Kurt huffed as he sat down on her bed, while Rachel continued to pack up her books. "It's not like we are getting married tomorrow."

"I know Kurt..." Rachel sighed as she stood up from where she was and walked to sit down next to her best friend. "I just feel like its the right thing to do... I can't really explain it, something is just telling me that its time for me to move on."

"But your moving back in with your dad's! Thats not really moving on... Isn't that kind of like moving back?" Kurt questioned her trying to get her to stay.

"No not really, because by me moving back in with my dads I can save some extra money and maybe save up to put a down payment on my own place..." Rachel said as she curled into Kurts side.

"I still don't understand... But if you feel you must, I guess the only thing I can do is support you on it." Kurt was torn. A part of him knew why she wanted to do this, but the selfish part of him didn't care. Rachel was his first true friend, the first to accept him completely for who he was and not care.

"Thanks Kurt... Hey how bout we schedule weekly dinners?" Rachel said trying to easy her best friends hurt just a little.

"Sounds like a date and you will be helping me plan my wedding." Kurt stated.

"I think I can manage that... We'll be okay.. right Kurt?"

"Yeah... There's no tearing us apart!"

*&* 

_3 Weeks Later:_

"Now Quinn, I know when we talked about your wants and needs for finding the perfect home for yourself, that you said you didn't want anything to big." the Realtor paused to make sure she had Quinn's attention. They had seen a good fifteen different potential houses and apartments and Quinn had managed to pick apart everyone of them. They were currently walking down a street filled with four story brownstones in a nice small neighborhood in the Upper West Side. Under normal circumstances Quinn would never be able to afford a place like this, but since she had a substantial down payment and this place just happen to be a foreclosure it was in her price range. "But this place has a down stairs apartment to rent out to help off set your mortgage and it has everything you want plus more."

"Well I guess we should give it a look." Quinn said as she followed Samantha, her realtor, up the steps to the door. "I'm not to keen on having a tentant, but I guess it would help. Now is this place with in my price range with or without the tentant?" Quinn wanted to make sure if she decided not to go that route if she would still be able to afford this place, it definitely looked like it was outside her budget.

"Without a tentant you can still afford this place comfortably. I guess we should talk price, this four story brownstone is actually on the low end of your budget at $1,750,000, now I actually think we can bring it down a little more to maybe $1,250,000. There is some work that needs to be done to it. Now you would occupy the top three floors, while the basement would be a rental, if you choose to go that route. It does have it's own entrance completely. There are seven potential bedrooms, six and a half baths, a study, and a mudroom just to list a few of the things it has."

"Seven bedrooms..." Quinn whispered in awe. She knew she could afford a nice place for herself, even at the young age of twenty-three she was doing quite well for herself. But she never imagined having a place like this. As she walked through and looked at every small detail of the house, Quinn knew she was in love and was going to get it. She loved the idea of getting to fix it up and make it her own. There wasn't any major renovations that she would have to do, all small things. On the main floor, in what would be her living room, there was a small little window seat. She could see herself sitting down and losing herself in a book while she looked out over the street. Or the kitchen, yeah it needed some updating but she could see cooking huge meals with Brittany and Santana. She finally came to a room that looked like it use to be the library or study and immediately she could imagine built ins all around the room and turing it into just that. The house still had all original wood floors, they just needed to be resanded and sealed.

Quinn walked around the house for a good two hours, getting completely lost in it's history and her imagination. When she realized she had been walking around so long she decided to go looking for Samantha and let her know that she was very much interested in this house. Quinn found her realtor outside talking to what looked like the neighbors. So she made her way out to introduce herself.

"Leroy it looks like someone is finally looking at buying the house next door." Hiram said as he craned his neck to look out the window of their bedroom on the second floor. "She looks awful young though... Maybe she is going to flip it and resell it..." He mumbled to himself.

"You never know Hiram, these young people now and days have the drive to accomplish things at a young age." Leroy said as he sat to get his shoes on, they were planning on going on a walk. The weather was perfect outside.

On their way out they ran into the realtor and decided to chat her up and see what they could learn about this young woman looking at purchasing this property.

"Why hello there!" Hiram said as he shut the door of their house and made their way down their steps. "My name is Hiram and this is my husband Leroy. Are you looking to buy this house?" Hiram was never one to beat around the bush, he liked it better if you just got right down to business.

This caught Samantha off gaurd, she was currently looking through her iPad for some other listings she could possibly show Quinn just incase she didn't like this one. "Oh hi!" The realtor said as she put her iPad away and extended her hand to the men. "My name is Samantha and I'm the realtor, I have a client that I hope is interested in buying this gem. This is the longest we've stayed at one place, so I'm going to take that as a good thing."

"Well lets hope so! I hate having this house sit vacant for so long, it seems like such a waste." Leroy said as her gestured to the house.

"Hey Samantha, I really..." Quinn trailed off when she saw that her realtor was in the middle of a conversation with two men in their Fifties. "Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt." Quinn said as she walked to stand next to Samantha. "Hi, my name is Quinn." She greeted as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Leroy and this is my husband Hiram. I hope you liked the house!"

"I actually loved it! I was hoping to put an offer in today." Quinn said as she looked over to Samantha.

"I think we can manage that. Why don't we head to my office and figure out how to proceed. Let me just make sure everything is locked up first." Samantha said as she walked up to the house.

"Sounds good." Quinn smiled before turning back to them men that she just met. "Do you guys live around here?"

"Yeah we live right next door, so your potential neighbors." Hiram said with a smile.

"So what do you do for a living Quinn?" Leroy was quite nosey. Hiram elbowed him to warn him to stop. "What?! It's just a question to get to know our potential neighbor." Quinn just giggled at the men, they were very cute together.

"It's okay really... I'm an artist, but I also work at MOMA to help supplement my income a little. I also own my own studio where I sell my own pieces and teach a little on the side."

"I love art!" Leroy squealed, "I think we will become great friends." he said causeing both Hiram and Quinn to laugh.

"Alright, everything is locked up. Are you ready to go, Quinn?" Samantha said as she came walking down the front steps.

"Yes ma'am. It was very nice to meet you guys, hopefully I will be your neighbor soon!" Quinn said as she walked towards her realtor.

"You guys ready to go?" Rachel said as she bound down the stair.

**Hope you guys like it!**

Let me know what you think

and if I should keep going with it!

Thanks,

Nicky


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to continue with the story. I think I might have bit off more then I can chew. I am taking 5 classes and I'm an Art major and most of my classes are studio classes. I have the next few chapters outlines, so hopefully I will be able to push them out a little fast!**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or the Characters.**

~1~

_1 month later:  
_

It was official, Quinn Fabray was a homeowner, and it scared her shitless. No matter how many times she crunched the number and made sure she could afford the house, it still scared her. She had just received the keys from her realtor, so her, Santana and Brittany were on their way over to take a few boxes to her new home. 

"Three boxes down only 100 to go." Santana grumbled as she set her box on the stoop while she waited for Quinn to unlock the door. 

"Stop being over dramatic, I only have ,at the most, twenty boxes and some furniture." Quinn said as she pushed the door open and walked in setting the box in the living room. 

"Q, when do we get to go shopping for new furniture?" Brittany asked as she twirled around the empty living room. "Remember you said you would let me help you pick stuff out!" 

"I didn't forget B, I've just been busy with work. We have a new exhibit opening soon and I've been trying to help map out the layout." Quinn sat down in the window seat as she watch Brit dance around her living room. Watching Brittany dance around made Quinn not want to fill the space, this way she could always have an empty space big enough to watch her move. She was by far the best dancer. Brittany moved in ways no one else could. 

"Stop drooling over my fiance." Santana said as she sat next to Quinn and also to watch Brittany move. 

"I'm not drooling over her, trust me Santana she is all yours, but no one can deny that the way she can dance is mesmorizing... So how's school? Did you start rotations yet?" Quinn asked as she leaned back on her hands. 

"We start next week. I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous. We are being set up into groups and we are stuck in this group until we pick out our specialty. What happens if I can't stand anyone in my group? Or better yet they all suck and can't hack it, then I am stuck with a bunch of mouth breathers who bring down my rep!" Quinn laughed at Santana's rant. 

"S, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I'm sure there will be atleast someone you can get along with and who will give you a run for your money in the brains department." Quinn said as she nudged her with her shoulder. 

"You're probably right..." Santana said with a chuckle. "Hey B, why don't you tell Quinnie Poo here your good news." Quinn grumbled at the old nickname. 

"Oh yeah!" Brittany exclaimed before running over to the window seat that Quinn and Santana were sharing. "Remember how I was helping come up with choreography for that new play?" Quinn nodded her head in acknowledgement. "They like everything I was doing so they asked me to sign on to the play as a dancer and as one of the choreographers." Brittany squealed. 

"That's great B!" Quinn said as she wrapped Brittany into a hug. "So what is this play and when is opening night? I need to mark this on my calendar so I can be front and center when it opens." Quinn was so happy for Brittany, if only all those kids that called her stupid and that she would never amount to anything could see her now. Quinn was not above sending them all the playbill when it came out to rub it in their faces. 

"It's called Step Up and we don't have a set date yet, I just know it will be sometime this spring." Brittany said as she settled in between Quinn and Santana on the window seat. 

"Alright Q, as comfortable as I think this seat is, we really need to move a few more boxes before I have to head to my study group." Santana said as she stood up helping both Brittany and Quinn up also. 

"Right... Good thing I don't have a lot of furniture." Quinn chuckled as they head out the door. 

"Well hello there!" Leroy said to Quinn and her friends. Him and Hiram were both sitting on their stoop enjoying the fall weather when they saw Quinn leave her house. "I guess that means you bought it. Congratulation neighbor." He said as he stood up to shake her hand. 

"Hey! Yeah it was just too good to pass up." Quinn said as she shook their hands in return. "These are two of my best friends, Santana and Brittany." She said as she gestured towards them. 

"If you need any help with anything let us know. We may not be as young as you guys are, but we can be known for being able to life heavy boxes and furniture when needed." Hiram said with a smile from beside his husband. 

"Thanks, but I really don't have much just a few boxes. I have to go and buy some new furniture for the place." 

"Well, the offer still stands. Don't hesitate to ask." Leroy said. 

"Will do..." Quinn said before being cut off by Santana. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but Q if you want me to help any more tonight we really need to be going. I only have a few hours left before I have to get to my study group." Santana said with her best apologetic face. She thought both Hiram and Leroy seemed like very nice men and she was glad lived next to them. They definitely seemed like they would be there if she needed help and also like they would look out for her. Which put the Latinas mind at ease, she still wasn't fond of the idea of Quinn not living with them anymore. 

"Oh yeah, sorry for keeping your guys." Leroy said with a smile and a wave. "Don't be a stranger and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." 

"I will, thanks! I guess I will see you guys around. Bye. " Quinn said as she walked towards the car. 

"Nice to meet you." Both Brittany and Santana said as the followed Quinn. 

Two minutes after Quinn left Rachel came walking up to see her fathers sitting on the step enjoying the weather. "Hey dad and daddy, what are you guys up to?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the step below her dads. 

"Just enjoying the weather." Leroy stated with his head back and eyes closed and letting the sun hit him in the face. 

"Oh! Remember that girl we were talking about a month ago? You know the one that was looking at buying the house?" Hiram asked waiting for a sign that Rachel remembered. 

"Yeah you would stop talking about how young you thought she was." Rachel said as she leaned into her dads legs. 

"Well she got the house and started moving in today. She had two of her friends helping her." Hiram said with a smile. He was kind of excited to have someone finally living in that house next to them. He just hoped she was a big partier, but his gut said she wasn't. 

"Well thats good, maybe one day I will meet this mystery girl you keep talking about." Rachel giggled. 

"If you quit being so busy, you might just." Leroy said as he nudge her shoulder. 

"I swear we see less of you now that you moved back home then we did when you didn't live here at all." Hiram huffed in fake pout. 

"I know.. I know... Ever since I got this part in the new play I've been really busy! There's a lot of choreography in it and that is not my strong suit, so I have been putting in extra hours at the studio trying to pick it up. That and trying to help Kurt plan his and Blaine's wedding." Rachel said with a smile on her face. Yeah she was busier then she ever was, but she loved it. It means that she finally made it... Kind of. She was on her way at least. "And I hate to do this to you guys, but I just came by to get some clothes. I'm staying the night over at Kurts tonight, you know movie night and all." 

"Okay, why don't you have them come over on Saturday night for a big dinner. Since that seems that the only way we will get to see you, plus we kind of miss seeing Blaine and Kurt. We need to catch up on what's been going on with them." Hiram said as he stood up. "As nice as it is to sit out here and enjoy the weather, my butt is starting to hurt from sitting on these steps. How bout we go in side and but a movie on Lee, since our baby girl is leaving us again." Hiram said as he helped Leroy up. 

~1~ 

Kurt was currently painting Rachel's toenails as they sit and watch they latest episode of Housewives. Blaine was sitting there wondering how anyone could ever find the show entertaining, but he loved those two so he would sit through it and endure it. Well... mostly he was catching up on the latest entertainment magazines that Kurt had laying around. 

"How are you liking the new play you're in?" Kurt asked while he cleaned up the edges on her toes. 

"I love it! We all know I am not the best dancer, so the fact that I got it makes me want to work harder. You should see some of the dancers. Kurt the way they move is just magical and I feel I need to work twenty times harder just to make sure I don't let them down." Rachel said as she took a sip of wine. 

"Wow, the ever talented Miss. Rachel Berry admitting she has struggles! My my my, how we have grown." Kurt teased. 

"I am secure enough to admit areas where I need extra practice." Rachel huffed, "Anyway... Oh! Before I forget my dads are expecting both of your presence Saturday night for dinner. They feel we have been neglecting them." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. 

"I think we can make it." Blaine chimed in from behind his magazine. 

"Great I will let them know! So Kurt how is everything coming along with your plans for the new Boutique?" Rachel asked. 

"Going good... I'm kind of nervous though, I have a meeting with the bank on Monday to go over my financial plans and backings. Are you still sure you want to invest? You know I wouldn't be mad if you decided it's to big of a risk." Kurt said as he fiddled with the nail polish bottle. 

"I'm sure Kurt! I wouldn't have offered if I didn't believe in you. I love your clothing line and think you are going to be huge and when you do make it big you will be who I wear on the red carpet." Rachel said while making sure to maintain eye contact. 

"It's just a lot of money Rachel, you've been saving for a long time and that is suppose to be your down payment on a house. What if I fail? You'll lose all that money and be stuck at your dads." 

"For one, you will not fail, and stop thinking you will! Secondly, living with my dads isn't all that bad and I could always rent. But none of that matters because you my dear friend are going to be a huge successs." 

"Enough of this sad stuff, we are missing all the good drama on today's episode!" Rachel squeaked and she turned to see two of the wives on the show going at it. 

~1~ 

It was late Saturday afternoon and Quinn had just gotten home from the market, she had invited Santana and Brittany over for a last minute dinner. This will be the first dinner she has cooked in her new home, she has been way to busy with work. Plus she figured her first real meal in her new home should be with her family and Santana and Brittany were the most important family she had. Quinn was planning a cooking a full meal including appetizers and desserts. Plus her new dinning room table had been delivered the night before and she was antsy to use it. It was her first purchase for her new home. 

Mean while Rachel was next door helping her dad's prepare for their unique family dinner. They were dancing around the kitchen their at home Sirius satellite 90's on 9. 

"What time are Blaine and Kurt suppose to arrive?" Leroy asked as he rinsed the vegetables for the veggie lasagna. 

"Umm... In about two hours. I told them six o'clock, is that fine?" Leroy nodded his approval, "I figured they could come over a little early and we could possibly play some cards..." Rachel trailed off. You see the last time they all played cards together Rachel might have gotten a little to into the came and possibly said some not so nice words to her daddy, Hiram. 

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" Leroy inquired. 

"Yes dad! I promise to not act like a child and throw a fit, if that is what you are referring to?" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Well I don't see any reason not to, I think it would be fun! What game do you have in mind?" Hiram asked from his spot at the stove, he was currently making his homemade sauce. 

"Maybe Canasta?" 

"Print out some rules and make sure we have enough cards and I dont see a problem with it." Hiram smiled. 

"Great! Do you guys think you can survive with out me, while I go get everything ready?" Rachel asked as she rinsed her hands off. 

"I don't know... You are such a master chef and all..." Leroy winked. Rachel just stuck out her tongue at him on her way up the stairs. 

~1~ 

Santana and Brittany were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk toward Quinn's house. They decided to get off the subway a stop early so they could enjoy the weather and the view. There was no doubt Quinn moved into a beautiful neighborhood. They were right in front of Quinn's house when they came face to face with their past. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana asked in shock. 

"Hey you guys! You guys look so happy!" Brittany greeted as she pulled them into a bone crushing hug. 

"Oh my god! Santana... Brittany... What are you guys doing in New York?" Kurt asked. 

"I asked you first Porclien." Santana through out the out nickname, truth be told she like Kurt and Blaine and was always a little jealous of Kurt and his home life. He had such a supportive father and that was something Santana never had. 

"We moved here after high school, how about you guys? After graduation you guys..." Kurt said as he was cut off. 

"Hey Kurt, Blaine! How long have you guys been out here?" Rachel asked as she opened the door. She had seen them standing out there when she passed the window. 

"Not long. Just ran into so old... friends?" Blaine said as he shot Brittany and Santana a questioning look. "We went to high school with these two." He said as he pointed towards them. 

"Brittany? You went to school with Brittnay?" Rachel asked as she recognized the bubbly blond. 

"How do you know each other?" Santana asked as she put a protective arm around her fiancé. 

"Rach is the lead in the play I'm in." Brittany said as she waved at Rachel. "Hey Rachie, do you live around here?" 

"Hey Britt and San are you guys just going to stand there all night?" Quinn asked as she opened the door. She had seen them through her window when she walked by to check the oven. "Kurt? Blaine? Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked with a smile. 

"Quinn! Hey, wow Small world huh?" Blaine said from his spot next to Kurt. 

"I'll be damned its the Unholy Trinity..." Kurt said, he was baffled by the sight in front of him. 

"You're the new neighbor my dad's have been talking about! Hi, my name is Rachel?" Rachel reached over and offered her hand to Quinn. 

"He- Hey... Ummm.. Hi, my name is Quinn." Quinn was taken back by Rachel. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she sure felt something. 

"Smooth Q.." Santana laughed and Kurt giggled. He had never seen a stuttering Quinn before. "As much as I love watching Q drool and having our mini high school reunion, I am actually starving." Quinn shot a glare at her, while Rachel blushed. "But hey um.. Hummel and Blainers we should really get together and catch up sometime. It's not often you run into kids from Lima." Santana shrugged. 

"We have to!" Brittany said as she bounced up and down. "Big city, small world and all! Oh and Rachie you should join us!" 

Blaine and Brittany exchange numbers, while Kurt and Santana exchanged small talk and Rachel and Quinn shot each other shy glances...

~1~

**Sooo... What do you think?  
Read and Review!**

**Please!**

**Until next time...**

**Nicky**


End file.
